


無資格

by Arukou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: 慰めが欲しいならアヴェンジャーズの中にクリントが最後の選択肢になるはずだろう。





	無資格

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unqualified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558444) by [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou). 



> 自己翻訳で日本語が母語じゃありません。もし何かの間違え、または不自然なところがあれば、ぜひ教えてください。よろしくお願いします。

クリントはこういうときなら全然ダメだ。だって、自分のことも全然ダメだから、なぜ、な〜ぜ午後3時に泣きながらベン・アンド・ジェリ・アイスを食べているキャプテンアメリカを踏み入れてしまう人がクリントなんだろうと。キャップが男らしくないヨガ・パンツをはいて、縫い目から溶けそうな大きすぎるセータも着て、裸足で、800カロリーぐらいのピーナツバッタだらけのアイスにスプーンを彫り込んでいる。そして目も顔も真っ赤でクリントはこういうときなら全然ダメだ。15分ほどステーブをじっと眺めて、とうとうできるだけ静かに台所に入っていく。ナタシャの溜め込んでいたラム・レーゾン・アイスを取り出して（ラム・レーゾンが嫌なんだけど、スティーブのためだからナタシャが許してくれるだろう）そしてバッキーの機嫌が悪い時のための隅に移った毛布も持っておく。それから居間にこっそりと入って、キャップが顔を隠したり廊下に逃げたりすることができる前にソファを飛び越える。スティーブは完全に悔しがっている。完全に。でもクリントは無口だ。ただ毛布を二人の体にかけて、スティーブが腕をクリントの肩にかけるまで顔をスティーブの脇にグリグリとのしかかる。（思ったほどきもくない。）

「ジャーヴィス、リロ・アンド・スティッチをつけてくれ」とクリントがサラサラいう。できれば絶対にスティーブのことを怖がらせないように。自分のスプーンをラム・レーゾンに彫り込んで（嫌だな、ラム・レーゾン）食べ始める。

クリントの頭の上にスティーブがまだすすり泣いているが、しばらくしたらクリントを抱いている腕がぎゅっとする。ちょっと心地悪いけど、クリントは何かをいうわけには行けないような気がする。その代わりにアイスをスティーブの鼻の下に持ち上げて、「食ってみる？」という。

スティーブがもう一度すすりないてから（なんかけられた子犬みたいに）自分のスプーンをラム・レーゾンに掘り込む。そのあとはただ画面の輝きと二人の息だ。

クリントはこう言うときなら全然ダメだけど、とりあえず頑張ってみるしかない。

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/)もあります。ぜひ訪れてみてください。


End file.
